just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
People's Militia of the Nova Kyungastan
People's Militia of the Nova Kyungastan is a Law Enforcement faction of the IronClaw's Just Cause X: Global eXchange '''series.' Description People's Militia is a Police force of the Gazibagandov's regime. It's tasked with fighting minor crimes, conducting investigations, road duties and all the other tasks typical for any police force in the world. They are relatively undersupplied and have inexperienced officers, since it is the Army that Regime considers it's primary instrument for "policing" it's nation. Individuals with exceptional skills being forecefully "transfered" from Militia to Military ranks, and it is the Military that recieves all the new equipment and vehicles. On the other hand, the Militia is nowhere near as opressive as NKAF is, and has much better public suport overall. It is one of the rare cases when authoritarian Regime's police force actually fighting crime more then anything else (and supressing the population is left to the Army). As well as uniformed officers, there are also OMON teams - a paramilitary, SWAT-like detachments used as Riot Police force, city Guards and responce teams that assist in situations which don't require direct military involvement but are too dangerous to be handled by patrol officers. People's Militia switch sides in the middle of Act II, joining with the Rebels of the United Democratic Oposition as the war progresses, and the Regime with it's Russian and Black Hand allies commits more and more atrocities. Bases and deployment People's militia can be found all around Kyungastan, be it hardpoints at barren wastelands, small industrial towns, or huge cities like Bagirovsk and Ishmagrad. Most settlements have at least one OMON station, and there are lots of ordinary roadblocks set up by the Militiamen around the country. At Koska island, hey use helicopters for patrol duties as well as ground vehicles. Military installations, however, are totally restricted for members of Milita. Kyungastani soldiers and militiamen have a mutual disrespect for each other, and generally not getting along. Still, they are bent to work together during HEAT levels, obviously. Personnel types and variations There are few distingueshed types of officers in People's Militia. Patrol officers These are ordinary policemen who patrol the street and respond to petty crimes. They are armed with various pistols, such as Moretti 75's or TechMach T11 revolvers. They may be rarely seen with CS Itachi shotguns as well, mostly in rural/desert areas of the country. They don't wear body armor and are very easy to kill. Operatives ("Operativniki") Operatives act as a main crime-fighting elements of the Militia, and can be roughly compared to American VICE squads. While hardened and expirienced, they are still investigators more then "frontline/assault personnel". They wear balaclavas and camo clothes, but still don't use body armour. Operatives are a bit better armed then Patrol staff, mostly using shotguns and TechMach A74U carbines. OMON troopers An equivalent of SWAT teams of the Western world, these officers provide heavy support for Militia members during most difficult, but not directly ''war-like ''situations, such as apprehension of armed criminals. They are equipped with light body armour, which is a bit worse then those of NKAF regular troops, and make heavy use of SMG's, like URGA PP2000, A74U carbines and A74 rifles. OMON teams are deployed in medium HEAT levels and during small town liberations. OMON snipers Snipers provide support for ground troops from helicopters or high-elevated positions. They use old Balalaika rifles with laser designators and are pretty easy to spot because of it. They don't wear body armor. OMON K9 squads Mostly consisting of female officers, these squads utilize combat dogs for hunting down their targets. They only appear during HEAT levels. They themselves are mostly armed with various pistols. Allies and enemies Allies: *Russian Federation Peacekeaping Force *Black Hand *NKAF Enemies: *The Agency *United Democratic Opposition forces *Various small militant groups throught Kyungastan *Black operatives of the USMC (in the second act of the story) *Russian Bratva and other criminal organizations. '''IMPORTANT': During the events of Act II, the Militia switches sides, so enemies become friends and vice versa Vehicles Ground vehicles: *Gigulo Korobka - an old Soviet patrol car *Gigulo Donetsk - an old motorbike *Cutler-Randall Interceptor - a more modern, American SUV for rural and desert pursuits *Heil! Verfolger - an armored OMON van Helicopters: *Delta UH84 Spark - an american transport chopper of the Cold War era, used by NKAF for fast troop deployment and sniper support; it is also used by OMON teams of the People's Militia. Ships: *Pequod Streamliner - a small patrol boat Trivia *This faction is supposed to be rather "noble" in comparrison to other corrupt Law Enforcement agencies of the previous Just Cause installations. They even turn to rebels side after all. *To see the NKAF and People's Militia deployment stages, see Kyungastan HEAT levels Gallery Infantry types Militiamen.jpg|A patrol officer (in a beret), an Operativnik and a very rare machinegunner of the Militia OMON.jpg|Regular and K9 OMON units Category:Content Category:Factions Category:Just Cause X: Global eXchange Category:Law enforcement